


Into Forever

by GabrielLives



Series: Tumblr gifts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Challenge fic, Civilian Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, a hunt gone bad, casual mentions of violence during a hunt, gabriel makes it better, gabriel x original character, hunts, physical and mental pain, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: Allie has been locked in her room for days after what was supposed to be a simple salt and burn. No one in the bunker can get her to talk, and Gabriel is starting to get really worried.





	Into Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/gifts).



> Hello!! I'm back! After two months of writers block, something finally wiggled its way through the mind cracks!  
> This was written for @idabbleincrazy's #allieturns30 challenge on Tumblr. I hope she really likes it!

“Allie?”

Gabriel called her name as he was lightly knocking at the bedroom door. There was no answer, the same as every time before.

“Can you please open the door? Talk to me? Anything!”

“She’s been locked in there for a few days.” Sam came up behind Gabriel, a tint of worry in his voice. “We came back from an easy hunt and she just, I dunno, hid herself away.”

“Did she even say why?” Gabriel asked as Sam continued down the hall towards his own room. The only response Gabriel received was a shrug of the shoulders and a sympathetic look before the hunter disappeared behind the door, the click of the lock echoing through the bunker’s hallway.

Gabriel sighed. His hand came up to knock again, but he stopped short, letting his body slump forward to rest his forehead against the cold wood.

“Come on, babe,” he whispered, before he turned around and reluctantly walked back out to the library.

~~

Gabriel found Dean and Castiel there, sitting close and looking over an ancient book together. There was a quip sitting on the tip of his tongue about the lack of space between them, but his worry over Allie killed it before it could escape his mouth. He just pulled out a chair and sat without a word, his head in his hands.

Dean and Castiel exchanged a look of perplexed concern at the uncharacteristic quiet of the archangel.

“What’s with you?” Dean asked bluntly.

“Shut up, Dean,” came the muffled reply behind Gabriel's hands.

“Gabriel….”

Gabriel groaned, rubbing his hands over his face as he sat up. “Sorry, Cassie. I just...she still won’t open the door.”

Castiel nodded in understanding, shifting closer to his brother. “I’m sure she is ok, Gabriel. She must need alone time for some reason.”

“Thanks, Cas.” Castiel gave a small smile and set his hand on Gabriel’s in comfort. “But what the hell happened on that hunt?”

“Ghost,” Dean said matter-of-factly on the other side of Castiel. “Bunch of teenagers hanging around in a graveyard doing stupid shit, and they just pissed it right off.”

“I thought you guys went to salt and burn it? Easy peasy, right?”

“Yeah,” Dean continued. “It wasn’t hurting anyone, just making too much noise.” Dean paused, uncomfortable with remembering what went on in that graveyard. “But these fucking kids, man…”

Gabriel and Castiel exchanged a look before they turned back to Dean.

“What happened, Dean?” Gabriel asked.

The hunter sighed, looked away, Gabriel could see the shame in his eyes.

“Dean.” And now there was a sharpness in Gabriel’s voice.

“I mean, who goes to a cemetery, at midnight, and has a fucking party! All they did was make it furious and violent, and we got there too late. Half of them were already dead. We all split up to save who we could, and Allie had three behind her as the damn ghost charged her. It was screeching, it sounded horrible.”

Dean closed his eyes, shaking his head like he was trying to remove the memories entirely from his mind. Castiel reached over and placed his hand on Dean’s arm, the simple gesture calming Dean’s trembling breaths.

“Anyway,” Dean kept going after a silent _thank you_ to Cas, “this thing had Allie pinned. Just clawing and screaming. I was running over to help her when it just lit up.” Dean mimicked the sound of the fire that engulfed the ghost, his hands miming it. “I guess Sam got to the bones. Took care of it. I called Cas to heal Allie up, no big deal, but she seemed so out of it. I asked her what was up, what that thing said to her, but she didn't even look at me. Just walked back to the car, and when we got home…” Dean just gestured down the hall that Gabriel had come from, “off she went.”

Gabriel sat silently, a little dumbfounded. Allie took a beating from a ghost, and just checked out? That’s not right, not his strong hunter. It’s not even the first time she had gotten hurt by a spirit.

Just six months ago she had tried to throw a person possessed by a ghost out of a two story window, only to have his hands grab her jacket and pull her out with him. Gabriel had been there immediately to heal her, of course, but Allie was still feisty, cracking jokes through gritted teeth while Gabriel had a heart attack, frantically pouring his grace into her broken body.

How could a few scratches affect her like this?

He ran a hand through his hair, raking it back as he tried to understand.

“There isn't anything else you can think of? No reason why this happened?”

Dean only shrugged his shoulders, a little defeated.

“She didn't give me anything, man. I’m just as worried as you are. She doesn't answer me either.”

“Gabriel, why don't you go try again,” Cas suggested. “It has been a while since we returned. Perhaps Allison only needed a few days to regain her bearings. I would wager that you would be the one she would open up to.”

A small, knowing smile played on Castiel’s lips, and Gabriel couldn't help but smile back.

“You’re far too wise, Cas.”

“Careful now,” Dean called out as Gabriel headed back toward Allie’s room, “shit like that’ll go to his head.”

Gabriel snorted a laugh as he pretended not to see the two of them scoot closer, and rounded the corner out of the library.

~~

The door was still closed, locked tight as Gabriel approached Allie’s room. Nothing had changed. Gabriel sighed as he raised his hand and knocked.

“Sugar? You ok in there?”

He wasn't surprised when there was no answer.

“I, um, I talked with Dean and Cas. They told me what happened on the hunt.”

Not even a rustle. Gabriel leaned on the door, frustration and fear starting to tear at the edges of his grace.

“Please,” he whispered into the wood, “please. You're scaring me. _Me._ You always say nothing scares me. But this, you are scaring the shit out of me! I just need to know you're ok.”

“...Cas healed me.”

Gabriel thought he could cry at the sound of Allie’s tiny voice through the door.

“Oh, sugar,” he breathed out, “thank father. I know. I know Cas healed you, but I’m not talking about your body. Tell me what’s rattling ‘round in that beautiful noggin of yours.”

There was a moment of silence, and Gabriel held his breath while he waited for a response. A click of the old lock, and slowly, so slowly, the door swung open.

Allie stood there, looking gaunt and so hollow that Gabriel was barely able to hold in his gasp. She didn't even look up at him as she left the door open for Gabriel and walked over to the bed and sat down, pulling her legs up.

Gabriel stepped into the room. He closed the door, not looking away from her as he locked and soundproofed it with his grace. His eyes were focused, not leaving her form. Walking towards the bed, he held out his hand and pulled with his grace, the rolling desk chair dutifully making its way over to him. He left some room between them as he sat down, but not so far that he couldn't reach out and touch her.

“How you doing, babe?” he asked quietly.

“Peachy.”

“That seems like the exact opposite of what you are.”

“Cas healed me.”

“So you said.”

Silence hung over them. Gabriel wanted nothing more than to reach out, to grab Allie and wrap her in his arms. To let her cry or scream or talk late into the night, whatever she needed to feel like her old vibrant self.

He thought maybe he could reach out to her with his grace, wrap her in his wings, but-

“That ghost,” Allie spoke, interrupting Gabriel’s thoughts, “it was in my head, screaming things. Things about me.” She looked up, finally meeting Gabriel’s gaze. “ _Us.”_

A tear rolled down her cheek, and before Gabriel could even think, he was wiping it away, warming her skin with his palm.

“It didn't know anything. Nothing the ghost said was true, could ever change the way I feel about you.”

“But it did, Gabriel!” The panic was ratcheting up in her voice. “It did! It must have been in my mind or something!” Allie uncurled, launching herself off the bed and kneeling on the floor between Gabriel’s legs. “It showed me things! My family’s murder, the reason I got into hunting! People that have died because of me! Those things were true. It all was. Even…”

Allie cut herself off, not wanting to breathe a word of it.

Gabriel leaned in, both hands cradling her face, catching the tears that were falling.

“What?” Gabriel asked. “What else did it tell you?”

He pulled Allie close, and with a shuddering breath she wrapped her arms around Gabriel’s middle, clutching tightly as she quietly cried.

“Please.” Gabriel hugged her back, placing a gentle kiss in Allie’s hair. “Please tell me what’s wrong.”

The sounds of her crying broke Gabriel’s heart, but he let her weep for a moment.

“It...it was screaming at me. Horrible things,” she whimpered as she looked up at Gabriel. “Told me I’d be dead. The next hunt would be the last one. _Gabriel,”_ she cried as she held tighter to his shirt, “I don't want to leave you!”

Gabriel was left speechless, and pulled her closer in horror at what Allie was dealing with on her own. “Oh, sugar.  That’s not gonna happen. I will always be here to protect you.’

Allie only shook her head. Her energy seemed to fade, and she laid her head down on Gabriel’s thigh. He gently pet her hair, tucking some behind her ears.

“Eventually I'll grow old. All you'll have to remember me is a tombstone.”

Gabriel’s fingers stalled in Allie’s hair and a pang of hopelessness ran through him. He could heal, he could ease the pain of any injury, but she was right. And there was no answer he could give to make this better.

“Honey, I need you to look at me right now.”

When she lifted her head, Gabriel gave her a small, sad smile. He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss, sending a little grace with it to clean up the redness in her eyes and placate the tiny aches from crying.

“ **In this life,** the hunters life, **every birthday is a blessing.** And it’s my job to make sure you see as many of them as possible. _Nothing,_ in this world or the next, could take you away from me. I won't let anything bad happen to you.”

He sighed, and a frown played on his lips.

“But, it’s true that I can't keep you alive forever.”

All the color seemed to drain from Allie’s face, and Gabriel was quick to grab her hands and pull her up to their feet.

“Come on, sit on the bed.”

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, sharing an embrace as they sank into the mattress together.

“I need you to listen, and believe me when I say that you will never, _never,_ be just a tombstone to me. I will follow you until the end of time, to anywhere you end up. Humans are not meant to live forever, but your souls never truly die.” Gabriel placed a kiss on Allie’s knuckles, caressing the skin after. “And I will fight a bitch to get you from wherever those winged dicks decide to send you. I'll show you the whole of creation, from the largest galaxies to the tiniest atoms. The past, the future, it’s all at our fingertips. As long as you're with me, I’m whole, sweetheart.”

Allie’s eyes swam with tears again, moved by the reassurance that Gabriel would never abandon her, that he would always be here. Forever and into the next life.

“Oh, Gabriel,” she sobbed, “me too. I won’t…”

“Hush now,” Gabriel shushed as he leaned over, their lips hovering so close. “I know.”

The gap between them closed, and the kiss they shared was full of promises and devotion.


End file.
